


Would You Redo?

by Evee_chan



Series: Double Iwaoi week 2k15 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Time Loop, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evee_chan/pseuds/Evee_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you could go back to before it ended, would you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Redo?

**Author's Note:**

> Iwaoi double week day 4: Regret/ ‘Remember that your life was my life’s best part’ (Keaton Henson - You)

He should have known.

                 

Since years ago it had been like this, late night training sessions; practicing until he dropped. Iwaizumi should have _known_. He should have done _something_. Yet here he is, standing in the dark gym, staring at the crumpled form before him.

               

“…Yo Iwa-chan.”  
               

It was a broken sound, strangled from numb lips and a tear-clogged throat. It makes Iwaizumi’s vision swim, the only sound he can hear is the rush of his own blood in his ears. He doesn’t say anything though. Just bends over to scoop up Oikawa into his arms.

               

“Aren’t you going to say ‘ _I told you so_ ’?” Oikawa mumbles. His question is met with stony silence. “Ne… Hajime?”

               

“We’re going to the hospital, you idiot.” He grinds out.

               

Oikawa can’t hold it back anymore. His shoulders start shaking, tiny sobs escaping through tightly clenched teeth. Burying his face into the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck and wrapping his arms around him, Oikawa’s tears begin to soak into the thick fabric.

               

He doesn’t notice the single droplet tracking its way down his best friend’s face.

 

***

               

It happens again. The training, the resounding crack, tears and silent fury. This time though, it’s worse.

               

“Your anterior cruciate ligament is completely torn,” the doctor says, shaking his head and tapping the MRI image on a screen. “and the only way to fix it is with reconstruction surgery. Still, the procedure is complicated and full recovery is not guaranteed. Go home and discuss with your family whether you want to risk the operation or not.”

               

The trip home is silent again, the rift between them gaping and growing wider even as Oikawa is slung over Iwaizumi, chest pressed flush against the latter’s back.

               

“Oikawa do you ever, even a little bit, think about how other people feel when you wear yourself out until you break?” Iwaizumi asks, voice wavering. “You might _never_ be able to play volleyball again. I might _never_ get to hit your serves again. It honestly fucking terrifies me when you keep self destructing like this…” Iwaizumi trails off, steps slowing.          

               

His shoulders start to tremble under Oikawa’s hands and he sinks to the ground, gently setting him down. Iwaizumi turns to his best friend, tears wetting his cheeks and clutches at Oikawa’s shirt. “You… idiot… I want to play with you more.”

               

Wiping his tears away, he picks up Oikawa again and continues his shuffling steps home.

              

Oikawa misses practices after that, Kunimi having to fill in as their team’s setter. Practice match after practice match, they had been barely able to win and Iwaizumi’s frustration grows. The semi-finals too, Oikawa sits off to the side watching with teeth gritted and hands clenched around the bench. Their last year and final match ends like countless others, in crushing defeat.

 

***

 

Like many of Iwaizumi’s friendships after high school, his conversations with Oikawa begin to dwindle. Once every few days became once every few weeks, and once every few weeks became once a month. In time, they stopped talking entirely. It leaves Iwaizumi gazing out of windows, recalling all the happy moments he had with Oikawa.

_His life was best with Oikawa in it._

               

The sun begins to set as Iwaizumi walks home from college, staining the sky a deep red. The first thing he notices when he opens the door of his apartment is the mess. Mugs have been knocked out of the cupboards and dirty paw prints tracked all over the floor. He sees a dark silhouette in the middle of his living room and cautiously pads over to it. It’s a black cat, with piercing golden eyes and a crumpled note clamped tightly between its teeth.

               

“C’mere you little devil. Let me see what’s in your mouth and figure out what I should do with you.” Iwaizumi says, tickling the cat under the chin. With some difficulty, he manages to pry the paper out of its mouth and smooth it out. A cold shiver runs down his spine.

 

**_Would you redo?_ **

**_-O_ **

 

His eyes begin to sparkle and everything goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> Angst is really fun to write QwQ


End file.
